


Pink Pollen and an Unclear Relationship

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets dusted with pink pollen from one of Ivy's plants (yes it's sex pollen), Conner's not so sure what to do especially since they're 'just friends'. Spoilers, they become more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody wants to read a load of 500 word chapters right? So I finally sorted this out into reasonable chapters. Hope it reads better!

                “Now isn’t really the time or place for this.” Conner grumbled. In the midst of fighting super villain Poison Ivy in a public park, serious personal conversation should have to wait.

                “I don’t see why not. You can’t seem to make time to talk elsewhere. Besides you’re getting far too good at avoiding me.”

                Conner ducked a plant vine, “I am not avoiding you, I’ve uh… been busy lately…school and stuff.” A blatant lie. In truth he didn’t want to deal with whatever it was their friendship was becoming. He knew that he and Tim both had feelings for each other beyond friendship but wasn’t sure how to go about addressing them, hence the avoidance.

                Tim snorted. “I was trained by Batman, I’m like the authority on all things stealthy and you are avoiding me. Watch out!” Tim shoved Conner out of the way as a puff of pink pollen wafted toward him emitted by a vibrant purple flower on one of the vines hell bent on killing them. Conner landed on the ground and Tim took a face full of pink pollen coughing and gasping as he inhaled a good deal of it. It settled onto his costume and in his hair, he looked like he was dusted in pink flour.

                “Uh, Robin, virtually invincible half-Kryptonian here, why are you taking hits for me?”

Tim wheezed and coughed violently doubling over with his hands on his knees. “Because you’re the last person who should have this stuff in their system.”

Conner worked on taking two vines out, they just needed to contain the plants since Ivy had ran already. “So you’re saying you know what that stuff does? What difference would it make if I got hit with it?” He was a bit confused as to why it mattered if he specifically was hit by it. Would the effect on him be worse than it would a human? He took care of the last of the vines, without Ivy most of them had withered and died so it was an easy job for the most part though he didn’t see Tim helping.

Tim wasn’t helping because he was lying on the ground curled in a ball. Of course he would get hit by Ivy’s sex-pollen and not have the antidote, really this could only happen to him. To make matters worse, he was with Conner, at least Conner hadn’t gotten hit. Tim wouldn’t have been able to restrain Conner, super strength and everything, at least Conner would be able to take him back to the cave where he could get the antidote hopefully before he did anything too embarrassing. Speaking of embarrassing things he could already feel the effects of the pollen. He wanted to peel off his costume off because he was so hot, or maybe have Conner do that for him. He wasn’t thinking straight, he needed Conner to hurry up so he go get the antidote. But the longer he lay there the more appealing it became to forego the antidote and get Conner to help him. By the time Conner flew back over to where Tim was lying, he was panting with need and had lost all desire to get the antidote. He had enough rational thought left though to know they couldn’t stay here in the park.

“Tim, you okay, should I call Bats?” What in the world had Ivy hit him with? He was flushed and curled up like he was in intense pain.

“No,” Tim groaned, “Just take me back to my safe house, I’ll be fine if we go back there.” Conner lifted Tim up in his arms, Tim leaned against his chest, and if Conner wasn’t mistaken nuzzled his head against his neck. Weird, Tim wasn’t exactly one for cuddles and touchy feely things, must be because he’s hurt.

 

Conner flew as quickly as he could without jostling Tim too much. They must be a strange sight to anyone who looked up; Superboy carrying Red Robin in his arms was not something you saw every day. Conner really was quite concerned, Tim was becoming increasingly warm and kept making small noises like he was in pain. He should just take Tim to Batman, whatever Ivy had hit him with it was not good.

“Tim, you sure I shouldn’t take you to the batcave?” Tim pulled his face away from where it was buried against Conner’s shoulder to shake his head no, immediately burying it back against Conner’s neck and if he wasn’t mistaken sniffing him. Weird. Tim let out a little sigh.

“Conner you smell so good.” He mumbled. Okay this was really weird, Tim was sniffing him.

“Gee. I, uh… thanks I think. Let’s just get you back to the safe house, I think a good long nap will do wonders for you.” Hopefully that would work, that Tim could just sleep off whatever was in his system.

“Don’t want a nap. I want you to….” Tim trailed off. Conner was utterly perplexed. What did Tim think he could possibly do?

“Want me to what Tim?” Tim shook his head again and ducked his face from Conner’s view.

Reaching the safe house Conner carried Tim to the cot in the back room, depositing him on it in a heap. “Get some rest and sleep this off, I’m going to see if there’s anything around here that might be an antidote.”

Tim frowned up at him. “I don’t want you to go away.” He was sprawled across the bed and was tugging at his cape trying to get it off. Tim was still flushed and his eyes were dilated.

“Just let me look for an antidote, I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’ll check on you in a few minutes.” Conner walked quickly out of the room leaving Tim still struggling with his cape. There had to be something around here, if not the antidote, that would help. There was nothing in any of the cabinets or lockboxes except a few aspirin.

He should call Batman. Or Nightwing. Even the Red Hood. Anyone but him should be responsible for Tim. But no, he wouldn’t, he’d told Tim he wouldn’t. He was letting his feelings get in the way of what he knew he should do, but he’d told Tim he wouldn’t and intended to stick to that. For some reason it was incredibly important to him to not go back on what he said to Tim. Speaking of, he should probably check on Tim and see if he was asleep yet.

He made his way back toward the room the cot was in. As he got closer he heard panting. Was that Tim? That wasn’t good. He sped up, again rethinking his stance on calling Batman. When he turned the corner, he saw Tim’s costume was scattered haphazardly across the floor near the bed. He got to the foot of the cot and looked down at Tim.

The Red Robin cape was draped half over Tim’s shoulders but other than that he was stark naked. Not only naked Conner noticed, Tim had his hand wrapped around his erection cum already staining the sheets of the cot. No wonder he’d heard panting noises, Tim had been getting himself off. Conner couldn’t handle this. He stepped back and started to turn praying Tim wouldn’t notice he was there.

Tim must have noticed him, he felt a tug on his shirt as he tried to sneak away. Think fast Kent, obviously whatever Tim had been hit with was, for lack of a better term ‘sex pollen’. Should he stay with Tim? He wanted to, but Tim wasn’t in any state to know what he wanted right now. The tug on his shirt was more forceful this time accompanied with Tim moaning his name. His rational thought process nearly deteriorated entirely. “Conner I need you to… I can’t, I want you to, please.” Tim gasped incoherently.

Shit. Conner really wanted this. This was the closest he’d ever get to Tim actually wanting him the way he’s wanted Tim for a while. He was hard, pressing against constricting jeans, watching Tim still stroking his own cock. “Conner please,” Tim whimpered “It hurts.” He had to do something and at this point he did not want to explain the situation to anyone.

He sat on the edge of the cot.

 “Tim look at me.” Tim groaned and pressed his face against the pillow he’d buried it in. Gently, he brought his hand to Tim’s face and turned his head away from the pillow towards him. “Tim, we’re not having sex, not with you like this. How about something else instead?”

“But I want you t-”

“Maybe another time when you’re thinking more clearly alright. Please don’t ask me to do that, if you keep asking I will and I can’t in good conscious screw you when you’re drugged on pollen. Don’t get me wrong, I do want you, just… I would rather we were both making a choice under our own power.”

Tim looked at him and he was worried Tim would ask him to do exactly what he really wanted.

“Thanks Conner.” Tim whispered. Well that was a surprise. “But will you please still help me? I- I can’t get myself off and it- it hurts.” Tim turned his face away from him and if possible, cheeks flushing even more. Tim was mumbling into the pillow again, “I’m sorry, I should be able to control myself. I can’t believe I let this happen I-” He broke off with a moan and jerk of his hips against the mattress. “I’m sorry you have to be here for this it’s not-”

“Tim, turn over and shut up. I told you I’d do something else didn’t I.” Conner grabbed Tim’s hip and pulled him away from the pillow so he was flat on his back. Tim yelped in surprise. “Hey, just relax a bit. This should help, I think.” Conner bit his lip as he stared at Tim’s cock, he’d never done this before but hopefully Tim was out of it enough not to realize how bad he’d probably be. He pushed Tim’s hand off of his cock and gripped it firmly with his own hand. He could feel it throbbing in his hand and it was definitely bigger than he thought it would be. He took a deep breath. Whelp here goes I guess.

 He ducked his head down and carefully kissed the head of Tim’s leaking cock. It was a strange, salty but not unpleasant taste. Tim groaned loudly and he felt Tim’s hands grip and tug at his hair, trying to pull his head even closer. Luckily enough for Kon, being half-kryptonian had its perks, Tim could tug all he wanted and not hurt him. He used his tongue and licked away the bead of cum at the tip of Tim’s cock, pulling back when Tim thrust his hips forward surprising him. He didn’t really like to use his TTK much, but he used it now to hold Tim’s hips against the mattress so he could support himself with one hand and keep a firm grasp on Tim’s cock with the other. Tim whimpered and struggled a little under him trying to find some sort of friction, begging for Conner to suck him. Conner thought he was ready as ever to do just that. He ducked back down and licked Tim’s cock from the base where his hand was holding it to the tip. Tim cried out turning his head into the pillow to muffle some of it. “Tim it’s okay, I want to hear you.” Tim shook his head against the pillow. Basically a challenge, Conner was going to his damned best to make Tim scream.

This time when he leaned his head back down he parted his lips and took a few inches of Tim’s cock into his mouth. It was a strange feeling, Tim must like it, he was groaning into the pillow. He sucked on it harder, eliciting more groans from Tim. He added his tongue too, licking the underside as he sucked. He actively had to hold Tim down with his TTK now and Tim had gripped his hair so hard that if he’d been anything other than super powered Tim would’ve pulled it out. Adding his hand now too, because he didn’t want to try and take Tim all the ways in, he set a slow rhythm.

“Conner I’m close!” Tim gasped out trying to pull Conner’s head away. Conner didn’t let him. “Conner!” Tim tugged more insistently. “I, ah Conner!” Tim pulled his head away from the pillow and came, screaming Conner’s name. He swallowed as much as he could but some ended up dripping out of his mouth anyways, warm and sticky. Conner sat back up, dragging his hand across his chin to wipe away cum. Tim was sprawled on the bed still gasping but with his eyes closed looking entirely boneless. He smiled and lay down next to Tim throwing an arm around him and pulling him against his chest.

“Get some sleep, I’ll be here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Conner woke first, he’d managed to wrap himself around Tim in the middle of the night and worked to disentangle their limbs before he woke Tim up. He gently shook Tim’s shoulder to no effect. He shook a bit harder and Tim shifted sleepily blinking up at him. “Hey, I uh, sorry I woke you, I just thought it would be good to get back to the tower or whatever….” He trailed off lamely. Tim rolled over to the other side of the cot and began picking up his scattered costume and getting dressed. “Wait, don’t you, like, wanna talk about this??” Tim turned back towards him, mask already back on,

“Later, we’ll talk later. I need to uh… sort some stuff out. I’m going back to the batcave, I’ll see you at titans tower tomorrow.” And with that Tim left.

Conner was absolutely dumbfounded. That had been abrupt, he’d expected to sort out exactly where they were at, not to be left to figure it out himself. And to think Tim had accused him of being avoidant.

He should ask Tim out on a proper date, no crime fighting, no masks, just a normal date. Is it even proper etiquette to invite the guy you just blew because he got hit with sex pollen on a date? Someone should come up with a guide book for these kinds of situations, he could open up the index and look under ‘when you get involved with your best friend who you’ve secretly been crushing on for years because of a sex pollen incident’ and the answer would be right there no guesswork involved. Though after last night asking Tim on a date seemed pretty trivial in comparison.

 

 

 

Tim’s POV

 

                Tim slunk into the batcave. All he wanted was to go unnoticed and sneak away to his room so he could sort through exactly what had happened last night. A lot of it was fuzzy still but if he concentrated maybe he could fill some of it in. Either way it was embarrassing and he didn’t think he could ever look Kon straight in the eye ever again. He’d gotten his costume put away and was scurrying to the stairs up to the manor when Jason flagged him down from across the cave. He’d been so close to getting away unnoticed, but no, it was never that easy.

“Jason, whatever you want can it wait? I’m kinda busy right now.” Please go away, please go away, please go away, please go away. Jason slung an arm around Tim’s shoulders,

“Nope, I want to have breakfast with my favorite brother. Can’t wait. Has to happen today.”

“How in the world am I your favorite brother, you nearly killed me once!”

“Details Timmy. You didn’t actually die so I figure we’re all good.”

Details, Tim needed to go fill in details. What did he do last night? Worse yet what didn’t he do? He had no idea and it was starting to eat away at him. Jason continued to drag him to the kitchen and Tim’s mind started racing. And then he hit a road block. A huge blinking lights kind of road block. What if he and Kon had had sex and he just didn’t remember? He should remember if that had happened but he’d been so out of it he couldn’t be sure.

                “Earth to Tim, you still here or what?” He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t realized that Jason had sat him down at the table and placed a huge plate of pancakes in front of him.

                “Sorry Jay, I uh…had a long night.” He grabbed his fork and made half an effort, pushing pancakes around his plate while Jason regaled him with the events of his night (busting a drug ring). He didn’t listen to a word of it.

                “Seriously Tim, what’s up with you?” Jason grabbed his shoulder and shook, jarring him from his thoughts.

                “Nothing, really Jay.”

                “Cut the bullshit Tim, somethings wrong, whatever it is you can tell me. I swear I won’t tell anyone especially Bats.”

                “Promise.”

                “Yeah, promise.”

                “I have no idea if I slept with my best friend last night or not it and it’s driving me out of my mind right now.” Tim quickly mumbled under his breath.

                “What you and what’s her name, Wonder Girl, right? Not really sure what’s wrong with that, I mean screwing up platonic friendships and what not is a bitch but nothing you can’t fix. What do mean though, you don’t know if you did or not?”

                “Jason, my BEST friend.” Tim stressed, hoping Jason could fill in the blanks and watched as realization lit up Jason’s eyes.

                “You mean the best friend that wears an ‘S’ on his chest, that best friend?” Jason questioned.

                “Yes that best friend.”

                “You’d think you’d remember something like that right? Even I remember my one night stands.”

                “It wasn’t exactly like that. I got hit with some of Ivy’s pollen and I have no idea what I did. All I know is that I woke up in bed with him this morning and that probably means something happened. Right?”

                “You know the easiest way to find out would be to just ask him. You didn’t talk after?”

                “No, I honestly had no idea what to do so I left.” Jason raised an eyebrow.

                “You’re gonna have to go talk to him, like today. Seriously, he’s probably freaking out too.”

                “I know I just….ugh” Tim dropped his face against his hands.

                “Hey you’ll figure it out, just don’t wait too long it’ll just bother you more. Later. Eat your breakfast and go find that boyfriend of yours.” Jason said pulling his chair out and leaving the kitchen.

                “He’s not my…” Tim called after him “whatever.” Jason was already gone.

                Tim sighed and managed to fork down a few bites of cold pancakes. So much for escaping to his room. He might as well just go do it, actually take Jason’s advice for once. He headed back down to the cave to zeta tube to titans tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow i forgot about this since i got a new computer.... anyways i fiddled with this chapter a bit and will definitely pick this fic back up.

 

                

                “Tim, where were you all day? We took down Doctor Light this morning, could’ve used your help.”

                “Sorry Cassie, I uh had to do the Batman and Robin thing in Gotham. Have you seen Kon around by any chance?”

                “Last I saw he was in the gym, said something about needing to punch something or whatever.” Tim gulped, if Kon wanted to punch something that was not good, maybe he should wait to talk to him. He shook his head, no he should definitely go now and talk no sense putting it off.

                               

He did find Kon in the gym by himself where Kon was in fact punching stuff (at least it was a punching bag and not a wall or something). Tim knocked on the on the doorframe before entering and took a tentative step into the room. Kon turned around, froze and stared at him. Tim could feel the blush creeping up his neck onto his face and fought every urge to turn tail and bolt from the room.

“Ummm, hey.” Tim managed to squeak out. Kon still gave him the same blank stare, this might just be a one-sided conversation. “So I uh….. About last night,” if anything Kon stared at him even harder. Oh God, Kon had seen him naked last night, shit, shit, shit. “Never mind I can’t do this.” Turning back towards the door.

                “No, Tim wait. Wait. Stay.” Kon unfroze and took a step towards him with a hand outreached. “Tim are you okay? You left so quickly this morning and I was worried, am worried.”

                “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t sure.”

                “Sure about what?” Kon looked puzzled.

                “If I should’ve stayed this morning. If I just fucked over our whole friendship. If we had sex or not. I haven’t been sure about anything about us for like a year now…. and I didn’t mean to say any of that out loud.” He looked up at Kon ready for him to leave or worse.

                Kon paused for a minute. “Wait, you don’t know what happened last night? You don’t remember any of it at all, none of it?”

                “I remember being uh really umm...and some stuff I guess…” he trailed off.

                “Tim we didn’t have sex, I wouldn’t have you couldn’t exactly consent to it.” Kon looked at him his eyes pleading with him to believe.

                “So nothing at all happened cause’ I definitely wasn’t wearing anything when I woke up and I know that batman wouldn’t have let me leave the cave without pants on.”

                “Well not exactly nothing…….” Kon muttered. Now a blush was creeping into Kon’s cheeks as well, “I uh, sorta blew you.” He mumbled.

                “Sorry, what?” He couldn’t have heard Kon right.

                “You’re gonna make me say it again aren’t you?”

                “Um ya, I could’ve sworn you just said you gave me a blow job.”

                “Ya that’s what happened and I swear that was it, it was the only thing I could think of to do to help at the time. I get it if you like never want to talk to me again. I should’ve just called batman but you said not to, I mean I shouldn’t have listened to you since you weren’t exactly conscience of your actions, and oh god that’s definitely sexual assault. I’m sorry Tim this is all my fault.”

                “Whoa Kon, just give me a minute. I don’t hate you it’s not your fault, but just shut up for a minute so I can think.”

                Tim took a minute to process what Kon had said. He found strangely enough he was okay with it. He wished he remembered what had happened and yes it did make him uncomfortable that it had happened and he had no control over what he wanted. It came down to trust. He trusted Kon. Had Kon made a great decision? No, but it wasn’t his fault. The question remained, what did Kon want to do about it now? Tim certainly knew what he wanted.

                “Okay, I can deal. So where does that leave us?”

                He saw Kon take in a deep breath “Maybe dinner and a movie Sunday night?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

            Tim fidgeted with the cuff on his shirt, buttoning and unbuttoning it. Sunday had come a lot faster than he had expected and then the day had gone by like molasses. He was sitting in the family room of Wayne manor with his computer on the coffee table debugging a new code he’d been working on designed to refile solved cases. It was only four o’clock, he wasn’t supposed to meet Kon until 6 at Titans tower and he was already ready to go. It was just the movies but it was special right? He’d put on one of his favorite button ups and a pair of nice dark wash jeans and now he had to sit and wait for two hours dressed up with nowhere to go yet. The computer wasn’t going to finish debugging for at least another 45 minutes but he couldn’t think of anything else to do besides worry.

            “Hey replacement. Hot date or something, what are ya all dressed up for?” Jason flopped on the couch next to him.

            Jason has this awful habit of popping up when he least expects it or would really rather not talk to anyone. Though at this point Jason knew a bit more about Tim’s personal life than was really comfortable so telling the truth couldn’t hurt.

            “Yes actually, I’m going to the movies with Kon.”

            “Really, gosh I didn’t think you had the guts to go talk to him. So what did you two get up too, does he even remember?”

            “I really don’t think that’s any of your business.” In all honesty if he had to confide any information about his sex life with anyone, Jason was probably the safest bet (though he’d rather not have to discuss it with anyone). Jason grinned. Oh no, this couldn't be good.

            “I guess I’ll have to assume the worst. Bondage since you’re such a control freak, I bet he let you fuck him too, right? Or maybe even,”

            “Oh my god, Jason shut up!” Tim quickly glanced around praying no one else had heard that. “Seriously if I needed any advice from you I would ask, and if you speculate about what I like in bed ever again I will tell Bruce about all your safe houses, really I know where they are, and the _other_ crime ring you are running.”

            “Wait how do you know about that?! C’mon I was just messing with you. But really some honest advice, you should swap the button up for a t-shirt. If it gets cold he’ll probably give you his jacket to wear and honestly it’s the movies Tim not a fancy restaurant.” Wow actual sincere advice from Jason, that didn’t happen much and Tim liked the idea of wearing Kon’s jacket more than he’d care to admit. “And if you need something to do before your hot date the computer in the cave is giving me an error message and I can’t get to the case files I need; you could go fix that.”

            “I suppose I could use something to do for a bit.” Time grabbed the laptop and left for the cave.

                “Really you should change your shirt!” Jason yelled after him.


	5. Chapter 5

            He got back to the manor just after midnight, thankful he’d took Jason’s advice, wearing Kon’s jacket that was at least two sizes too big for him. It had been perfect. He hadn’t been on all that many dates, being a vigilante really ate into free time, but this was by far the best date he’d ever been on. He knew it was Kon that had made the date perfect, they could have gone and done anything and it wouldn’t have mattered, it still would’ve been perfect.

            “Wow, you look like you had a good time.”

            “What the hell Jason! Did you wait for me to get back? Dude that’s weird and creepy.” Jason shrugged in a non-comital way.

            “Just thought I’d make sure you got back alright, I’d hate to have to go beat him up or something for not treating you right,” he paused thinking for a minute, “maybe I should go tell him that. I’ve been itching to find out exactly what kryptonite does to a half-Kryptonian this is a great opportunity.”

            “Absolutely not! Seriously Jason leave my boyfriend alone. On a side note, who let you have kryptonite?” Oh great he would never hear the end of this. Jason got that look, the one that meant he would never let Tim live this down and he was just about to open his mouth when,

            “Wait Tim, you have a boyfriend?” Dick poked his head around the corner, the usual bowl of cereal in his hands. Why couldn’t anyone just leave him alone?

            “Yes, I’m dating Kon we went to the movies tonight, I had a good time and no we are not going to play twenty-one questions about it cause it’s not your business, and no Jason it’s not your business either.” He said curtly cutting Jason off. Dick frowned.

            “Oh come on, I’m your brother you’re supposed to tell me stuff and then I’m supposed to give you advice. I’m pretty sure that’s the way it works.”

            “Uh no, I’m pretty sure I don’t have to tell you anything. Really I don’t need your advice I’m able to get a date by myself obviously.” Tim shot back. Jason snickered,

            “I guess I’m the favorite big brother then cause’ I remember you asking me for advice.”

            “What! You’ll tell Jason about it but not me, that’s not fair!  C’mon Jay spill.” Dick begged. Jason glanced at Tim and winked.

            “Nope I’m sworn to secrecy, I for one can keep my mouth shut. We all know you would tell everybody.  Anyways why in the world are you eating cereal at midnight.” Tim made a mental not to thank Jason later for running interference.

            “Why are you just sitting around the manor at midnight? And no I wouldn’t tell everyone, why would you think that?” Dick countered. Tim took the opportunity to sneak off, hearing them continue to bicker as he made his way up the stairs to his room.

            Nothing could ruin his night, it was odd though, nothing felt all that different. Yes he still had butterflies and felt giddy but he and Conner hadn’t acted differently around eachother. Maybe because he and Conner had been best friends for so long and now they were just putting a different label on it. Well correct that, one thing was different, he got to kiss Conner and stuff and he was going to take advantage of that. Consider it making up for lost time. He stripped out of his jeans and t-shirt to go to bed but realized he didn’t want to take off Kon’s jacket, it was warm and smelled like Kon. Nobody would know if he just didn’t take it off so he shrugged back into it and crawled into bed burying his face in the sleeve going to sleep with a smile.


End file.
